


Onion Rings

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, flirting if you squint, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: My submission for SuperCorp-tober prompt list. Day 1 Prompt: Ring





	Onion Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted SuperCorp fic. I'm sort of new to the fandom, mainly been driving my two friends nuts with texts more than anything. Feel free to come find me on Tumblr (wootar519-supercorp), and/or Twitter (wootar519). Thanks to Monroha-Kay for being the best beta ever!

Kara wasn’t really sure how they had gotten to this point. It was supposed to be a casual meet up, just have some dinner, maybe watch a movie, and eventually go home. It was already nearing 4am on a Friday night, or she supposed a Saturday morning. She and Lena were into their third bottle of wine as they discussed nothing of any particular interest, throwing back and forth random questions to one another that they somehow didn’t already know the answers to. 

“Favourite food?” Kara asked as she leaned her head against the couch, the glass of wine in her hand; while it didn’t affect her, she enjoyed the social aspect of drinking with her best friend.

“Hmm,” Lena pondered, taking a sip of the ruby coloured liquid in her glass as she mulled it over. “I’d have the say the Ox rib eye from Osteria Francescana in Italy.” She finally decided. “It’s served with pickled vegetables, and probably some of the most delicious potatoes I’ve ever had.”

Kara gave her a perplexed look. “Well alright then, I was sort of expecting something less complicated, but I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.” She teased.

Lena let out a chuckle. “You asked me what my favourite was, I was at least honest.” Lena reminded with a smirk. “Well darling, what’s your favourite then?” She countered curiously.

“Onion rings.” Kara answered without needing to give it even half a second of thought.

“Onion rings?” Lena asked, wondering if she had heard right.

“Yep, absolutely. When they’re done right, they’re fried to perfection, the places that use a really good beer batter and sweet onions are the best ones though.” Kara explained, as if the enjoyment of an onion ring was some complicated endeavour. 

“I haven’t ever had an onion ring, so I wouldn’t know. But as you seem to be an expert, I’ll take your word for it.” Lena assured her as she took another sip of her wine.

“You’ve never had onion rings?!” Kara exclaimed, looking at Lena with a flabbergasted expression. 

Lena shook her head, finishing the wine before setting the now empty glass down. “Lillian was never really one to entertain the idea of fried foods, most of it was steamed.” She explained, a hint of an edge in her tone that was present now whenever Lillian was brought up.

“Get up.” Kara said, her voice determined but light.

“Why?” Lena asked, standing up regardless. She let out a slight giggle, stumbling just a smidge of a bit from the nearly two bottles of wine she had. 

“We’re going to get onion rings.” Kara spoke determinedly as she super sped into her Supergirl outfit so as to not have too many questions asked.

“Now?” Lena asked, returning quickly to sobriety at the absurdity of the statement that had come from her friends mouth. 

“Yes now.” Kara spoke again. “No time like the present right?”

“Kara it’s 4 in the morning, where would we even get onion rings? And you want to go get them as Supergirl?” She asked, she was not liking this plan at all.

“Oh we’re not getting onion rings in National City,” Kara spoke proudly.

Lena gave her an expectant look. “Where exactly will we be getting them?” 

“Canyon, Texas!” Kara said happily. “Best onion rings in America, probably the world.” She stated boldly. “Annnddd they’re open at 6am Texas time, which lucky for us was about 13 minutes ago.” 

“Kara that’s insane, we can’t just fly to Texas to get onion rings,” Lena spoke, but tilted her head slightly when she saw Kara’s somewhat guilty expression. “you’ve done this before haven’t you?” 

Kara felt her cheeks go red with blush, clearing her throat awkwardly as she dipped her head and brushed her hair back. “Maybe once or twice….” she trailed off, biting her lip when Lena raised a sharp brow at her. “…. a month.”

“You go twice a month to get onion rings, in Texas?” Lena asked for clarification, shocked to learn such a thing. 

“They’re SO good Lena!” Kara declared. “I promise you, they are the best thing.” 

Lena attempted to remain steely, to stare Kara down so that she wouldn’t need to be brought out on this ridiculous excursion. But her friend had this ability to look like a golden retriever, excited about the most simple of things, and it was completely impossible for Lena to say no to those bright blue eyes and the pout Kara got whenever she thought she might not get her way. “Fine!” Lena relented.

“Yes!” Kara cheered happily. “Okay, let me get my wallet.”

“Kara, I’ll pay.” Lena assured. “After all, you are providing the air travel.” She teased as she grabbed her small purse. “How exactly are we going to explain a Super and a Luthor at a diner, in Texas, at 6am?” Lena queried. 

“I bring my Kara Danvers’ clothes and change before I get there.” She assures her.

Lena nodded in understanding. Of course Kara wanted to be able to eat her onion rings in peace. “Alright then, Supergirl, let’s go.” 

The two of them made their way to the balcony, Kara bending down slightly and lifting Lena effortlessly into her arms. The brunette let out a small squeak, still slightly tipsy and never quiet having gotten used to how easily Kara could lift her.

“You alright?” Kara asked, her blue eyes searching Lena’s green ones worriedly.

Lena nodded. “Yep, I’m okay.” She promised, doing her best not to have her voice come out too breathily. 

Kara nodded and gently rose off the balcony, making sure not to jostle Lena too much as she took off flying east, towards Texas. 

Kara said nothing when she realized Lena had all but buried her face into her neck. She knew Lena trusted her, but she also knew trust had very little to do with a human being comfortable flying hundreds of feet above the ground, with virtually no form of protection, a human who, after all, was afraid of flying even in FAA approved air crafts. 

“Lena we’re here,” Kara spoke, making sure to make her landing extra soft as they reached the ground. She had put them down on the other side of the street, hidden between two container like buildings. 

Lena pulled her face back from Kara’s neck, letting out a relieved sigh as her friend placed her back down on the ground. “You alright?” Kara asked for the second time that flight.

Lena smiled and nodded. “Would I be a bad friend if I said better now that my feet are back on the ground?” She asked sheepishly.

Kara laughed. “Just honest.” She assured her. “Give me a second.” Kara spoke, and true to her word, a blink of an eye later she was dressed as Kara Danvers, hair up, and glasses on. 

“Are you sure this place is safe, it looks questionable at best.” Lena voiced as they walked towards the diner, she was glad she remained in her sneakers and sweatpants. While the sweatpants were a few hundred dollars, they certainly didn’t look it. 

“Lena, I’m literally bullet proof. I promise I’ll protect you.”

Lena bit back a sharp retort, deciding instead to remain silent as she followed Kara into the quaint diner.

“Kara!” A cheerful voice called out.

“Hey Mickey!” Kara called happily as she approached the burly man. “How are you?” She asked as he enveloped her in a hug.

“I’ve been good, been a long while since you’ve stopped by little lady.”

Kara let out a bit of a nervous chuckle, hoping that not too many questions would be asked. “Work’s kept me busy.” She offered, at least that wasn’t a lie.

“Aren’t you gonna introduce me?” He asked, looking expectantly between Kara and Lena.

“Of course! I’m sorry,” Kara started “Mickey, this is my friend Lena. Lena this is Mickey, he and his wife own the place.” 

“Very nice to meet you Lena.” Mickey spoke, offering Lena his hand.

Lena shook it in return, sending him a warm smile. “Nice to meet you too.” She responded; he seemed lovely.

“Well I don’t mean to keep you, why don’t you go sit and I’ll get you your regular.” He promised. 

“Thanks Mickey,” Kara grinned. “Oh and can you throw in an extra order of the onion rings?” Kara questioned. “Lena’s never had them before.” 

“I’ll make sure they’re extra delicious.” He assured with a quick wink, going back into the kitchen to start cooking. 

There were a few regulars at their seats, but it was still fairly busy for first thing in the morning. “It’s nicer than it looks from the outside.” Lena spoke absentmindedly as she took a seat across from Kara.

“For sure, I stumbled on this place by accident. And honestly the first time even I was questioning about coming in, but it turned out to be a great experience.” 

"How did you even find this place?" Lena queeried. 

Kara shrugged as one of the waiters brought over coffee. "I was out flying once and just ended up here." She spoke truthfully, it wasn't a place she had sought out. 

Lena nodded in understanding. "So, what exactly is your usual?" Lena asked as she poured some milk into her coffee. She looked over the extensive menu, there were pancakes, and French toast, burgers, onion rings, and about four other side dishes Lena was attempting to figure out through logic. 

Kara felt the blush burn her cheeks. "Oneofeverything." She spoke quickly, almost hoping Lena hadn't heard her. 

Lena's eyes widen, shocked at what she had just heard. She nearly choked on her sip of coffee in response. "Kara that's so much, can you even eat all that?"

Kara nodded. "Oh for sure I can, my grocery bill is three times my rent."

"How much do you have to eat?" Lena asked shocked at the information. She knew Kara ate more than most, but she had never seen her eat that much. 

Kara shrugged and had some of her self made mocha. "Like ten to twenty thousand calories depending on how much I use my powers. The flight here and back alone would be a human’s calorie consumption for like three days.” She explained. “If I’ve gotten beaten up, then an extra five thousand usually helps me feel as much like a human as I can.” 

"I guess it's a good thing I'm paying." Lena teased as the first few plates of food were brought over. 

Kara looked up at her with a crinkled brow. "You don't have to, I can go back and get my-"

"Kara," Lena cut her off. "I was joking. I don't mind paying for this. It's not like I can't afford it. Besides, very few things would be as much of a middle finger to the Luthor name then to spend a few hundred dollars on greasy food that would normally serve about three dozen people." She spoke with a smirk. 

Kara blushed gently and lowered her head, starting to eat the food in front of her. "You're sure you don't want to order something for yourself?" Kara clarified. 

"I'm sure. I'll be just fine with whatever you want to give me some of." Lena assured. 

Kara nodded, taking some of everything on her plate, mostly French toast and compote, and placing it onto Lena's still empty side plate. "The French toast is so good, it's better than Eliza's. Just... don't tell her I said that." Kara added sheepishly as she took another bite, a grin on her face. 

Lena let out a warm laugh. While Kara was almost always a bundle of warm sunshine like joy, she always loved how invested the other got when having a meal, especially with food she particularly loved. Lena took a bite of the French toast, humming in delight. “Oh my god, this is amazing.” She mumbled, still chewing the last few bits of food. 

“I know right!” Kara grinned, taking another bite of the meal in front of her.

About half of the other food had been brought out, eaten mostly by Kara. The kryptonian continued to give Lena fairly generous portions, ensuring she too got full enjoyment of the meal they were sharing. 

“I hope you saved room for the onion rings.” Mickey’s voice cut through their casual conversation, placing a fairly substantial number of onion rings on the space between them. They were in a traditional, red, plastic basket, piled high and fried to golden perfection. “Enjoy.” He spoke with a smile before leaving them to it.

Kara’s face lit up when she saw the onion rings. They were absolutely delicious looking, and she hoped Lena enjoyed them. “Go on.” She urged when she saw Lena hesitate slightly.

Lena wordlessly reached across the table, plucking one of the crispy rings from the basket. She put it on her plate, reaching for her fork, only to be cut off by Kara squeaking slightly, a failed attempt to hold back a laugh.

“What?” Lena asked in confusion. 

“You don’t use a fork Lee,” Kara informed her, “you just bite into it.” In order to demonstrate, Kara reached forward for her own onion ring, simply taking a bite of it.

Lena raised a brow at her. She wasn’t used to finger food, even if she had gotten somewhat used to it over the last few years. “Alright, well here goes everything I guess.” She joked before taking a bite of the ring, making sure she got a large enough portion to taste both the onion as well as the batter.

“So?” Kara looked at her expectantly, wondering what she thought of it.

“This is amazing.” Lena stated. “How have I never had this before?” She spoke as she took another bite, she knew she must look like a kid who had been introduced to cotton candy for the first time.

“I knew you’d like it.” Kara grinned as she took another one of her own.

They shared the rest of the onion rings, and the other food that was brought over, commenting on those that were their favourites. It turned out that Kara was introducing Lena to more than just onion rings, and the spicy mozzarella sticks were yet another thing she thoroughly enjoyed. Plate after plate was cleared, and finally they got to the end, where no new plates full of food were being brought over.

“I guess it’s time to go.” Lena spoke as they each finished what was probably their fourth or fifth coffees. They’d already paid, and had simply been spending time together. “Are you going to be able to fly us back without vomiting?” She spoke, leaning in closer so that no one else would hear.

“My stomach is also superpowered.” Kara whispered back with a smile, causing Lena to laugh. 

The two of them stood up, sending a wave to Mickey who was now busy with an influx of customers. They made their way back across the street, double checking to ensure no early morning stragglers were anywhere around. Kara changed back to her Supergirl uniform, sliding her glasses down into her boot once she was changed.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over that.” Lena spoke truthfully, glancing over her friend who now looked completely different. 

“It’s weird to me sometimes too.” Kara revealed to her as she straightened up. “You good to go?” Kara clarified, she always preferred to give warning before she lifted someone, unless it was some kind of emergency. 

“Yeah I’m good.” Lena promised, letting Kara lift her into her arms, Lena’s own arms wrapping around her neck slightly. “I’ll try not to cling to you for dear life again.” Lena promised with a smile.

“You can cling to me however much you like.” Kara stated with a reassuring smile, lifting them off the ground smoothly.

The journey back to National City felt longer, though Lena suspected that was because the lack of sleep and substantial amount of food was catching up to her. They arrived back to Lena’s penthouse, and Kara landed them back onto Lena’s balcony safely, the sun just beginning to rise over National City. “I had a great time Kara, thank you for bringing me.” Lena spoke with a warm smile.

Kara smiled and gently placed Lena onto the balcony. “I’m glad you enjoyed the onion rings.” She grinned. “Maybe next time we can go to that weird sounding place you mentioned earlier.” 

Lena raised a brow at her. “You mean Osteria Francescana?” She asked for clarification.

“Yeah, the one I couldn’t hope to pronounce.” Kara reminded.

“Kara you literally speak several languages that aren’t even from this planet, and you have a hard time speaking Italian?” Lena poked fun at her playfully.

“One hundred percent.” Kara said, confident in her inability to speak the foreign languages of the planet earth when she had no problem, as Lena said, speaking languages that quite literally came from other planets, and in fact other solar systems. 

They both let out a gentle laugh, a comfortable silence falling between them for a few brief beats. “I’ll see you on Monday?” Kara finally said. 

Lena nodded and smiled. “I look forward to it.” She assured with a happy smile.

“Goodnight Lena.” Kara spoke as she took a step back, nearing the edge of the balcony. 

“Goodnight Kara.” Lena all but whispered before her friend smiled back at her, eventually flying off into the warm night air towards her own apartment. 

Lena stepped into her apartment, kicking off her shoes and making her way into the bedroom. She changed quickly and crawled into bed with a seemingly permanent smile on her face, a smile that matched that of her friends across town.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way longer than I was expecting, but nonetheless I hope you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism/praise is always welcome! I know this is technically a day late, I hope to get the second prompt posted later today so that I'm caught up.


End file.
